


看到这个活性法了吗？

by Michelle_HuaJi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_HuaJi/pseuds/Michelle_HuaJi
Summary: 停放一些学者龙男x黑魔猫男的日常车，不定期更新猫猫是好文明！感谢叽太提供停车位！！！！！！





	1. Chapter 1

黑魔今天不知道第几次从短暂而毫无预兆的瞌睡中醒过来，迷糊间感觉什么人在箍着他的腰舔他毛茸茸的耳朵；炽热的吐息顺着敏感的耳道仿佛要一路钻进他的脑袋里，他晃了晃身子却没法从身后有力的怀抱中挣脱。浆洗发硬的衣领带着他熟悉的薰衣草洗衣皂的甜腻味道剐蹭着他的脖子，黑魔懒懒地挪了挪身体，抽出一只手去磨蹭腰间虚握着的一双大手上凸起的坚硬鳞片。

 

“你今天下班好早啊……”

 

他高大的恋人没有开口回答，倒是收紧胳膊把两人的身体贴的更紧。沿海地带的春季格外短暂又来的无声无息，黑色毛发的短毛猫无论搬到这里多久都没法彻底习惯；本应躁动的发情期，他却在性欲旺盛的出奇的敖龙族的怀里变得越发迷糊嗜睡，不分昼夜地用下体咬着那根尺寸惊人的性器醒转过来，肚子里灌满粘稠滚烫的精液，稍微一动就要沾湿一大片床单。他像块在炉子上烤软了的东方饴糖，稍微一碰就哀叫着淌水，喵喵地哭着乞求被异族的男性凌辱蹂躏，让原本并不该用作性交的洞口被粗暴地一遍遍填满。这要是放在几年前，黑魔可绝对想象不出自己会变成这幅淫乱的模样——他是族群里为数不多的年轻男性，本应与同辈的男人们竞争努恩的名号再同自己青梅竹马的猫魅少女们成家生子；但遇到学者后他预定的一切都开始沿着不可控的未知发展，他现在已经能心甘情愿甚至有些自豪地被自己的恋人当成家猫饲养。外出做讨伐任务时他被系上灌注了以太的小项圈，尼姆海军精神的所谓继承者不知道为啥在情趣道具上也颇有造诣，黑魔的眼睛在队友身上多停留哪怕一秒都要受一遭那个小东西上电流的刺激；他就尝过那么一次滋味，酥麻的电流沿着脊柱一路传到他后穴还跳动着的小东西上，激的黑猫连尾巴根都炸了毛，最后一发核爆也漏了打，整个人瘫软在黑魔纹里，吓了队里握着幻杖发抖的小白魔一跳。

 

但他还是保留着一些野外长大的猫魅的天性，比如——钓鱼什么的。搬到海都对他来说最开心的事儿大概就是能吃到新鲜的海鱼了，对半劈开的肥美鳀鱼撒上姜丝与食盐在明火上细细烧烤，鲱鱼切成方形的小块在番茄汤锅里煮到软烂……烹饪方面堪称白痴的他只有在鱼类的处理方面才有点天赋，周末的晴朗夜晚他们邀请邻居在院子聚餐，不胜酒力的学者总当着客人的面把手里还拎着食材的他抱过去接吻，唇齿间都是草本调味料清甜的味道。他们有时候也一起去太阳海岸钓鱼，礁石的阴影里他哼着歌枕在敖龙族结实的腿上，在男人认真研读古代文稿的时候笑嘻嘻地戳他的脸……钓鱼的固定场所是他选好的风平浪静的小角落，所以他也不奇怪学者能这么快找到他。“你怎么啦？”他捏捏男人渐渐在他腰间扣紧的手指，“不早点告诉我一声，我还以为你要加班呢。”

 

“……你怎么又出来乱跑。”男人答非所问，毛茸茸的脑袋埋到黑魔的衣领里，看上去就像撒娇的大型动物。

 

“我这不是想准备晚饭嘛！”

 

“那也不能一个人出来。”学者闷闷地回答，鼻翼的坚硬鳞片擦过颈部的柔嫩皮肉的感觉让他浑身发痒；刚想着说点什么回应却被突然掰着肩膀转过了身子，现在的他跪坐在敖龙面前，一抬头就能看见那双窄窄的眼睛里几乎算得上是委屈的神色。

 

搞什么！我是出来钓鱼的又不是出来偷情的，黑魔愤愤腹诽。多余的辩解又被迎过来的嘴唇压回去，敖龙柔软的舌头仔细地照顾到他口腔的每一处，从牙龈齿缝再到勾住他生了倒刺的软舌缓缓吸吮，黑魔被吻得晕晕乎乎，手臂不自觉勾上男人的脖颈索求更多，喉咙里隐约发出几声舒服的咕噜。“这样才乖。”敖龙在他呼吸困难前结束了这个吻，抬手擦掉他们嘴角牵出的透明津液；呼吸乱糟糟的黑猫却意犹未尽一样，两只爪子都搭在他手上还把嘴凑上来舔舐吮吸他方才擦掉的液体，明显是在向他暗示某种情色的邀约。

 

“我还真有点想吃晚饭了，”他难抑嘴角的笑意，用另一只空出来的手抚开黑魔略长的额发，“怎么办？”

 

黑魔忙着舔男人的手指没有答话，他的身体不争气极了，仅仅一个深吻就能让他在野外轻松发情。学者的身上和手指上有他习惯的柔和气味，黑魔想起雨后草原清新的飘在地面的水雾；他贴上敖龙手上薄薄的坚硬鳞片又亲又舔，就差趴在对方身上扭起腰的当儿被一把揪住后颈拎着坐直身子，刚想开口发难却被学者突然贴过来的脸吓了一跳。

 

“我说我饿了，小猫。”成年敖龙低沉的声音紧贴着他敏感的耳朵，黑魔脸上的温度直线上升的同时也感到他恋人对于读书人来说过于粗糙的宽大手掌在他的上身懒懒地逡巡。

 

“那、那边有……有个烧烤摊子……”他明知道话里的意思却还要因为某些他自己也说不清的羞耻心坚持装傻，不过这一套早就被学者看了个透，代价就是那只大手对着他花白柔软的胸肉用力的一捏。“这块肉看着就挺好吃的，”学者故意把声音压得更低调笑，手上揉捏的力度又加重了几分，“我是不是没告诉过你……？我们族人在狩猎淡季的时候没有吃的，就去集市抓那些来做生意的猫回来……像你这样胸大的，他们就留着关起来，用他们的奶水喂那些小龙崽子——”

 

这些话当然是他发挥职业优势的信口胡编，不过他的小猫倒是对这一套相当受用，吓得软软的耳朵尖都在抖。他笑着舔吻上面黑色的绒毛还时不时把舌尖沿着柔韧的耳骨送得更深，满意地听到黑魔难耐地发出几声噪音。他家的黑猫在床上都不勤快更别说是战场或者锻炼，唯一热衷的运动恐怕也就是用以太步往他怀里钻；看上去细瘦的身材下倒是在奇怪的地方积了不少薄薄的脂肪，他按揉着黑魔柔软的右胸，用指腹沿着淡色的乳晕一圈圈打转，偶尔才用指节刮过难耐地挺立起来的粉嫩乳头。

 

黑魔被这种坏心眼的撩拨搞的难受极了，学者似乎并没有让他好过的意思，只是一直蹭着他右胸上早就充血挺立的肉粒边缘，浅浅的刮蹭让无人光顾的敏感顶端更加痛痒，他只好挺胸把那团肉往敖龙生着薄茧的掌心里送，一边还不忘喘息着催促出声。“……你、你倒是摸一摸啊……”

 

“这么快就想喂奶了？”敖龙的声音里带着低沉的笑意，“这次怀的又是谁的孩子？小骚货。”

 

天晓得他平素谨慎礼貌的恋人怎么一到这种场合就满嘴骚话，黑魔想不通却还是本能的顺从欲望回应，换来的奖励是修长手指对着柔嫩乳头的用力一扯。他的恋人熟悉一切能让他舒服的方法，粗糙指腹按揉着乳缝蹭动又换成两指夹着整块粉红肉粒挤压揉搓，不待黑魔继续催促，他又伸手去抠挖另一边陷进柔软胸肉的乳头，按压揉搓到它们同右边一样成熟挺立起来。黑魔舒服的脑袋都在发昏，莫名敏感的部位被不甚温柔的动作欺负着的这个事实让他忍不住都要呜喵一声叫出来，但顾及野外随时会被发现的可能，他还是尽力咬住自己发红的下唇。

 

“听话，叫出来，”学者没有停下手上的动作，倒是把脸贴的更近，“这个地方只有我们两个，没人会发现。”

 

“呜嗯……不行……喵……”

 

谁知道他开口回应时那只黑心龙男居然直接用指甲抠起了他的乳缝，又疼又痒的感觉让他爽的脚趾都微微蜷起，更别说那家伙还伸手摸到他翘在半空的屁股，用力撸了一把他炸毛的尾巴根。这下他整个人都没有力气了，软趴趴地倒在学者怀里，下半身的那根东西也不安分地抬起了头。学者安慰性地亲吻他的脖颈再沿着锁骨的弧线一路向下，未等他从刚才的刺激中回过神来就一口咬住了他还带着浅浅指痕的胸肉，粗糙的舌苔极尽情色地裹住饱满而敏感的乳珠舔弄。“呜……不要了……好难受……”他试着推拒却在快感侵袭下连一句完整的话都说不全，那只恶趣味的龙还像品尝什么糖果一样用力含着他的乳头吸吮，对方常年握笔的手指侧面的茧子厚的就像他身上那些坚硬的鳞片，刮蹭挤压另一边肉粒的双重快感几乎能把他送到高潮。他难耐地蹭着腿，胸部饱胀的奇怪感觉让他顾不上形象呻吟出声，手指无措地揉着敖龙乱糟糟的银发。

 

“真的不要了？”

 

“呜嗯……不是……再……快一点……舔那里……”

 

“还真是小骚货啊。”敖龙尖锐的牙齿啃咬着他几乎要红肿破皮的乳头，“来让我尝尝你的猫奶是什么味道。”

 

“呜……我不……不行……”

 

怎么可能不行呢，他在他们海雾村的小房子里不知道淌过多少浓稠的奶水；学者带回的小药瓶里有他分辨不出的奇怪成分，溶在酒杯里的仅仅一滴就能让战场上屠戮敌人的无情魔导士变成风柳巷子里最风骚的男妓，他夹着双腿抖着耳朵在餐桌在地毯甚至屋外的草坪上向他的恋人求欢，胸部跟阴茎都湿淋淋地滴着乳白色的液体；他像个破了洞的牛奶罐被敖龙抱在怀里吸吮，他的恋人即使在性事里也要保持种族天性中掠夺者的姿态，比起温柔的接吻更喜欢撕扯与啃咬，仿佛每次肉体的侵略都不能让他满足，非要把相比较下弱小无助的黑色猫咪整个拆吃入腹才甘心。似乎是察觉到了他一瞬的走神，学者捏着他另一边的乳房舔的更用力了些；回忆中激烈的性事同眼前的情景混杂让他浑身酸软，反应过来时已经从本应退化的乳缝中淌出稀薄温热的液体来。乳白液体滴到敖龙下颌漆黑鳞片上的色情画面让他难耐地呜喵出声，更不要说男人还捏过他的双颊，贴上来把口腔里剩余的奶水送进了他嘴里。

 

“甜吗？”

 

而陷于情欲的他哪里还听的进去话，只顾着点头跟伸手去解学者腰间复杂的带子，在那根充血勃起的器官前弯下腰去，急不可耐地含进嘴里好盖住喉咙里难耐的咕噜声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫男的小奶子，真香。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14的雷加利亚车载电台为什么不能一键切歌呢（

“帅哥，上车吗？”

一阵引擎的轰鸣过后，学者心情复杂地盯着小麦酒港正门前直道漂移的漆黑豪车。时间是酒港人流稀少的傍晚，因此他也稍微因为没有多少人注意到这个金碟买来的玩意跟它不知道从哪搞了个像模像样墨镜的主人的迷惑行为而轻松了不少——

直到车里某只兴奋过度的猫开始大声外放陆行鸟竞赛音乐。“你倒是上车啊！”黑魔拧着音量旋钮笑嘻嘻地朝他喊，明明只隔了一道门的距离非被他搞出一副千里传音的气势；于此同时这车还在一星寸一星寸地在砂石地上诡异移动就像某种亚拉戈魔科学的遗留产物，近处看上去实在是有种难以言说的尴尬。更不要说这时候几个负责酿酒的拉拉菲尔族从学者腿边捂着嘴跑过去，短短的手指里漏出似乎并未受到什么遮掩的笑声。

我只不过是出差了六天而已啊！学者绝望地觉得自己只要一分钟不盯着这只猫，这家伙就要以指数增长的趋势飞速变得更加脱线。果然不能让他总跟骑士出去鬼混，学者一边愤愤腹诽一边拉开车门，在对方翻滚到副驾驶位置时扯了一把乱晃的毛茸茸尾巴，“我还以为你会提前告诉我一声。”

“这可是惊喜！有被吓到吗？”

没有哦。

虽然很想这么说但他看到恋人亮闪闪的眼睛心就软下来，黑魔脸上过大的墨镜滑到鼻梁在尾端堪堪卡住，身上只套了件在初夏傍晚显得有些薄的春意衬衫；低领下锁骨棱角分明的沟壑像盛着不远处以太水晶折射过来淡色的落日余晖，从脸颊的弧度到脖颈的阴影都镀上一层诱人的蜜色。俗话说小别胜新婚，六天时间不长他却又觉得这只脱线猫可爱了好几分。盯着想着他就忍不住侧过身去贴上想了好几天的柔软嘴唇舔吻，发动机在身后震动但他一直缠着黑魔亲到他呼吸困难才罢休；亲够了他才转回去拧了下钥匙，用引擎发动的声音盖过身侧恋人不满的嘟哝。

“……这就完了，可真有你的啊。”

这个时候当然要装无辜。“我就是亲一下而已嘛。”

黑魔咕噜了一声不满地缩回位置上，不过这事也不能怪他，几天没有亲热的事实让一个普通的吻都性暗示意味十足，学者回忆着对方舌头上的倒刺舔蹭他口腔内部的感觉忍不住又把油门踩深一点。离家还有不近的距离，不过在野外解决然后被巡逻的黄衫队抓个现形实在是不太合适；所以他也只好故意无视黑魔沉浸在接吻余韵里难耐的噪音，把车往路的中心开。

在傍晚开着敞篷跑车感受海风的感觉确实舒服，学者感觉自己多少能理解了一点点那些富人有事没事就到太阳海岸跑的心理。转弯后爬上树木茂盛的高丘，他稍微放松下来的时候却听见一声奇怪的……嗯，呻吟。跟掺杂着埋怨语句的那些咕噜声不同，他的恋人现在制造的噪音多少有了些色情的意味；短促的一声喘息就着黏腻的呻吟，难以辨认的几句呢喃里还掺杂着只有床笫间才能听到的夸张称赞。学者稍微偏过头，该说是意料之中吗……果然看到黑魔正把手伸进自己身上松松垮垮的轻薄布料里，隔着棉布都能看到手掌可疑地移动的轮廓；这家伙一看就是故意的，衬衫带子被扯掉了垂到脚边，发现他在盯着的时候甚至变本加厉地把另一只手也伸进衣服揪住胸前的肉粒拨弄。“嗯……好……好舒服喵……”黑魔颤着声音软绵绵地叫着，暮晖之民的乳名里堆叠着复杂的元音，被他喘息着一喊就足以让人直接硬起来，“下、嗯……下面也想要……”

……。

看他光是盯着没什么其他反应，黑魔在椅背上扭动的幅度更大了些，裤子也跟着滑下来不少，露出被内裤包裹的紧紧的一团。“……帮……帮帮我……”

这幅样子光是看着就足够诱人，更不要说他的小猫连耳朵都难受地耷拉下来，被情潮搞的双颊通红，脚趾都蜷成一团。“光是玩上面就硬成这样，”他笑着伸手过去，在黑魔的手落到颤抖着立起来的性器前先一步捏住了鼓胀的囊袋揉搓，“什么时候变得这么淫荡了？”

“你……你废话真多……”黑魔脸上又红了好几度，作势要躲却又被他揉的直喘。车速早就慢的跟精金龟差不多，本就昏暗的光线被拉诺西亚茂盛的雨林植被进一步遮挡，黑魔看不清驾驶座上男人的表情却能感觉炽热的吐息渐渐逼近。他小心翼翼地吞了下口水。

“那好。我们去后面。”

————————

黑魔现在后悔了。

怎么说呢，他只是想稍微调戏一下几天不见的男友，谁能想到那家伙真就……真就在车上搞了啊！不过他也来不及心疼雷加利亚的皮质座椅，被按着双腿大开地跨坐在学者身上，敖龙有力的胳膊死死箍着他往那个狰狞的器官上按，他被干的嗯嗯喵喵地乱叫，哪还有空想什么车啊凳子啊什么乱七八糟的。

“几天没做就吸这么紧，”学者低声贴着他的耳朵调笑，“我不在的这几天你自己没玩过这里……？”

他确实没碰过，手指头哪有现在在他后穴里发狠戳刺的玩意舒服；敖龙族阴茎上分布的坚硬鳞片每一下抽插都要划过敏感点，更不要说体型优势让凶器几乎要长驱直入捅进他的肚腹，他痛的快要昏迷又被快感勉强打捞，口水沿着嘴角不自觉地淌下来。

“呜喵……不行了……下面要……坏掉了喵……”他答非所问却不知道为什么让男人更加兴奋，甚至几乎要撕了他的衣服领子好把他被棉布蹭的红肿的乳头咬在嘴里。不过衣服也是被汗水跟他之前的精液毁的差不多了，刚被学者抱到后座上亲的时候他就射过一次，结果是被某人以“到时候一起射”为由扯掉领带绑住根部，现在被衣料磨蹭的麻痒感几乎快要让他发疯；但被干了大半个星时对方却完全没有射出来的意思，他抖的不行还尽力缩紧身体，换来的只是又一轮激烈程度甚于之前的操干。

他或许真的被调教到跟一只母猫差不了太多，光凭后面就能不停高潮——到了最后黑魔的叫声都带了哭腔，哭着喘着求饶的时候才被学者捞起腿根插到最深处；浓稠精液灌进身体让他的小腹都鼓胀起来，他死死把头埋进敖龙的颈窝里，喘得像个高烧病人。

————————

难得喘匀了气，黑魔伸手想把那条该死的领带解开；伸到一半被松松牵住手腕，他才发现恋人眼里明显暗下去的神色。“今天的份还没做完呢，”敖龙舔了舔嘴角，笑容看上去温和无害却让他脊背发凉，“还不可以射哦。”

“你怎么——”他刚想开口争辩，却被后穴处一阵剧烈的搅动粗暴地打断。男人似乎毫不在意穴道里积存的浓稠精液一样直接捅进两根手指，直朝着那处软肉按压的同时还稍稍撑开模仿着扩张的动作。刚被敖龙粗大的阴茎干过的地方轻松就能塞下两根手指，但让黑魔恐惧的问题可不在于这两根指头本身——刚才被灌的满肚子精液正沿着撑开的肉壁流下来，学者还在用另一只空出来的手有一搭没一搭地按压他隆起的小腹，俨然一副不让他哭着崩溃不罢休的态度。

“不行喵……快停下来……呜……”

他的求饶当然没有任何作用，当失禁般的感觉从后穴一路传到他混乱不堪的脑袋时，他无人照顾的可怜阴茎也颤抖着淌了不少透明的前液。这下黑魔彻底瘫下来了，迷迷糊糊间感到什么东西被塞进了仍旧积着不少精液的小洞。“你下面可得把它夹好了，小猫，”学者正在仔细地团一块随身的方巾，接着捏住黑魔的下巴把这团棉质品塞到他不受控制地滴着津液的嘴里，“要是到家了它掉出来，你知道会是什么后果吧？”

他呜呜地咬着方巾点头，任由对方把安全带扯到他身上再勒紧。他发疯似的迷恋这种感觉，被侮辱，拘束甚至蹂躏让他有种病态的安全感，更不要说对他做出这一切的是他深爱的人。但正因如此，他也在这种外人看来略显扭曲的关系里寻求所谓逾矩的快感——

比如说，在回去前要想办法把下面的东西弄出来才行，听着雷加利亚重新发动的声音，黑猫忍不住心里的笑意。


End file.
